


How Their Story Began

by FourandOne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Bullying, Cheating, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourandOne/pseuds/FourandOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about how Marcus and Abby meet, how they became friends, how Jake and Jaha entered their lives and most of all how they drifted apart... I don't own the TV show or the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tree-boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The 100 is my all time favourite TV show and I just cannot stop thinking about it! I wanted to share this with you. It’s a kind of a flashback. So, this is my first fic and English isn’t my first language and I’m sorry if it’s uninteresting or if there are mistakes. Enjoy…

Marcus sat at his desk and watched as the teacher handed out yesterday’s test results. It was a Math test so he wasn’t worried. To say that he was good at Math was an understatement. He crushed it. Right now he had bigger problems than his academic achievements anyway. He put his hand on his ribs. It hurt as hell. He had an _argument_ with his father last night and got a decent beating.

Even though he was only nine, this was not an unusual thing to Marcus. His father Michael Kane was an officer for many years, but since he got married developed a drinking problem. And he was definitely not a pleasant drunk. It started as a slap to his wife, for which he apologized. But it got worse over the years. His wife, Vera, tried to turn him in when he hurt Marcus for the first time, but no guard on the Ark would testify against an officer that important.

A few rows in front of him sat Abigail Reed. She was rapidly tapping her feet and biting down on her lower lip. She wasn’t used to being stressed like this. She was usually the most relaxed and careless little girl you can imagine. But she failed the previous two tests and couldn’t fail this one too. Her mother was already quite mad at her. It’s not that she didn’t try. She just didn’t get Math. Anything else but not Math…

She got her test. An F. Again. Oh, come on… She put her head in her hands and just stayed like that, thinking, for a while. She felt like the biggest idiot in the entire Solar System.

 Marcus got another A. It didn’t mean anything to him. He still had to go home tonight an face his father. He did everything in his power not to cry.

Class was over. It was lunch time. Marcus picked up his food pack and managed to make a few steps before running into _them_. The three boys that loved to take lunches from other kids. It looked as it was his turn today.

“Check it, guys! It’s the Tree-boy.” said the biggest of the three boys and blocked Marcus’s path.

“Yeah, what you have for us, Tree-boy?” The second largest boy pushed him onto the floor. Marcus was quite scrawny and couldn’t outmuscle any one of them even if he tried.

“You won’t be needing this.” The third boy took his food pack.

“Please don’t. The food is evenly distributed so that we all have enough.” Marcus replied. The boys laughed.

“You’ll be fine. Just eat air and _photosyncronize_ like your precious tree.” said the biggest boy with a smirk and started walking away.

“Photosynthesize.” mumbled Marcus. The boy turned back around.

“Did you hear that boys? The Tree-boy’s correcting me. Aren’t you smart?” He took Marcus by his shoulders, picked him up from the floor and pinned him to the wall. Each of them punched him a few times in the stomach and walked away.

Marcus fell to the floor and moaned in pain. He felt so powerless, so lost. And then he remembered this was nothing compared to what he will probably get from his father later. He felt those tears coming up again. Then he heard a voice.

“Are you OK? Can you stand?” He felt a hand helping him up. He opened his eyes. It was Abby. He knew she was in his class and nothing more really.

“Those idiots got you good.” She helped him sit up and then put her hand on his stomach.

“Does this hurt?”

“Yes, God stop!” He pushed her hand off him.

“That’s not good.” She just stared at him with her big brown eyes.

“I’ll be fine.” He tried to stand up but failed.

“I live close. My mother’s a doctor. She can take a look at you.”

“No need. I’m fine.” He was touched by her concern, but couldn’t allow her mother to ask questions. They couldn’t help anyway.

“Oh, you’re going. Or I’m calling your mother.” She gave him a look that meant she was serious.

“You don’t even know my mother, girl.”

“My name is Abby, but I’m sure you know that. And the first thing you have to remember about me is that I never let something go. I’m prepared to walk up to every woman on the Ark until I find your mother… Marcus isn’t it?” She was going to create a fuss. The one thing he didn’t want to happen.

“Ok. You win. I’m going with you.” She helped him go to her apartment. Her mother examined him while Abby watched carefully. He said these boys picked on him often, which wasn’t a lie. They just weren’t responsible for the ribs.

“My mom says they’re cracked. I’m sorry.” whispered Abby.

“I can handle it… And thank you for helping me.”

“They better never touch you again because they’ll have to deal with me!” They both laughed at that although Abby wasn’t joking.

“No really, I appreciate it.”

“You could repay me by joining us for dinner. I’d love some company.”

“Fine. I’ll stay” Abby was thrilled. She liked him so far. But then she remembered she had to tell her mum about her latest Math failure.

“Maybe today isn’t such a good day for that. I got an F in Math and still haven’t told my mum.” she said even quieter.

“You don’t have to tell her. I’m good. I can teach you.” Marcus suggested.

“Really? You’d do that?”

“Well, you’re my friend now. Tomorrow morning?”      

“Sure.”


	2. All you really need is a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s another chapter. I hope you like it, even though I’m not satisfied fit some parts. I would appreciate if you left a comment so that I could find out what you like and what you don’t like. Just don’t be too harsh on me, I’m new at this and I’m still learning. And of course sorry if there are mistakes I try my best…

The hallway was particularly noisy that day. Marcus was walking towards his flat, not paying attention to anything else, like always. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I hope it’s you, Abby.” He turned and saw Abby waving a piece of paper.

“Don’t you want to know how I did?” You could see the excitement on her face.

“I know how you did. You’re a good student.”

“But, what do you think I got?”

“It doesn’t really matter. What matters is that you learned some of the basics and now you’ll be able to…”

“Oh… Just guess.”

“C?”

She nodded “no” and smiled.

“D?” He mirrored her smile.

“B-!” She kept waving her test.

“How about that. I am a good teacher.”

“But it was mostly you.” He corrected himself after getting a look.

Marcus turned to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder again.

“You’re late somewhere?” She asked.

“No, I just have some stuff to do.”

“Stuff?”

“Yes, stuff.” He got really nervous and looked down.

“Well, I know it’s your birthday, you big liar!” She hugged him. At first he was a bit uncomfortable but all in all he didn’t mind. He liked Abby. She was basically his best and only friend. Some other kids in the hallway giggled but Abby didn’t care. The hug went on for a while.

“Happy birthday.” she whispered.

“How did you know?”

“Your mother told me. And you’re having a birthday party today. Don’t worry, it’s going to be just you and me. I told your mum that’s what you’d want. Is it?”

Marcus nodded in shock. He never brought Abby home because of his dad. And he never cared for surprises.

While they were walking, Jake Griffin, a boy from their class, passed them humming a melody. He gave them a meaningful look and started singing.

“Marcus and Abby  
sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G”

“Stop it, Jake!” screamed Abby.

“Make me!”Jake continued teasing. He pulled Abby's bag causing it to break. When he saw all of her books lying on the floor he just smirked and left, still singing the song.

“What a jerk.” said Marcus quietly. Abby nodded.

He helped her pick up her stuff and soon they were in front of his door. If only this wasn’t happening.

But Marcus was in for a surprise. They were greeted by two happy and sober parents. They had dinner, played games and actually had a nice time. He was so glad his mum did this. This was cracking up to be the best day of his life.

They were in his room, listening to music, when he heard his dad yelling. Maybe, it was nothing, but it still worried him.

“How does it feel to be 10? I mean, you lived like a decade now.”

Marcus didn’t even hear Abby’s question. He was trying to figure out what was going on outside with his parents. The yelling got louder.

“Abby, you have to go. Now.” The only thing he could think about now was getting Abby out of here. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door.

“Why? I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on. Mark?”

“Look, I can’t tell you right now, you’ll just have to trust me.”

“Mark, I’m your friend and you can tell me anything, but I’m not leaving without an answer.” She had that look he knew so well. It meant she was serious.

“My dad gets mad sometimes.” He said finally.

“Everyone gets mad sometimes.”

“No. My dad gets _really_ mad.” Seeing the look on his face when he said it, Abby realized something.

“Does he…”

“He hits me and my mum.” He interrupted her.

“We have to tell someone. A grown-up.”

“Abby, talking to the police doesn’t work. He is the police. You can’t tell anyone. And you have to go, please.”

Abby obeyed without saying a word and soon she was outside his apartment.

Marcus turned after closing the door behind Abby and saw a familiar sight. His mother on the floor crying and his father yelling and throwing things. He kept going on and on about how she never should have invited anyone over. Every other time Marcus was scared but now he was angry. He couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to push his father away from his mother.

Two minutes later he was lying in a puddle of blood. He was conscious but didn’t want to move. He never felt so worthless in his whole life. His father wasn’t done with his temper tantrum yet. He was still throwing around their furniture.

All of a sudden the apartment doors opened and about five guards entered. Abby and her mother were right behind them. The guards arrested Marcus’ dad and Abby ran to her friend and kneeled next to him. She was crying.

“I’m sorry. I had to tell your secret.” He opened his eyes but didn’t speak.

“Please say something.” Still no answer. Her mother came and started examining him.

“Give him some time, honey.” Doctor Reed advised her daughter.

Marcus was in a bit of a shock. He said nothing the whole way to the Medical station. Abby stayed with him and held his hand the entire time.

“I’m so glad you can’t keep a secret.” He finally managed to say something. Abby’s face immediately changed from worried to joyful.

Michael Kane was floated the same day while Marcus was in his hospital bed playing chess with Abby.


	3. Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer and I put a lot of effort into it. Hope you enjoy it. I'll try and update often.

Abby crack opened the hospital room door and peeked inside. It was the middle of the day and Marcus was still sleeping. She knew she should let him rest but went in anyway. She moved quietly through the room and sat on the bed by his side. His scars were better and less visible than yesterday but she still couldn’t bear looking at them. The thought of him in pain was just too much for her. Than Marcus opened his eyes and smiled as soon as he saw her face. Although she visited him every day without exception, he was still equally thrilled to see her every time.

“Feeling better, Mark?” she asked trying to look at his eyes not his scars.

“Yes, now that I’ve got company.”

“Well, remember that feeling because I brought homework. And a lot of it.” She reached into her brand new bag and took out a couple of notebooks. She placed them carefully in his lap, trying not to hurt him.

“Oh… I see the vacation is over.” he sighed, “Where did you get that bag?”

He clearly remembered seeing Jake break her old one.

“Jake traded some of his stuff for it. He felt sorry for what he did.”

“Jake felt sorry?” Marcus didn’t quite believe it.

“Yes, he actually isn’t that bad. This past week we sat together in class and…” She stopped after seeing the look on Marcus’ face.

“It’s just temporary until you get back…” She continued.

Marcus couldn’t even begin to describe how much he didn’t like Jake Griffin. He was always making fun of someone but everyone loved him. He was the laziest person Marcus knew and still managed to get excellent grades. He was such a jerk to Abby but still got her to forgive him every time. He made her laugh and he wasn’t even that funny.

“You should really get to know him a little better, you’d like him.” She looked straight into his eyes. Marcus nodded. He was desperate to change the subject.

“Is that a new locket also?” he asked.

Abby took the rusty locket, that hung around her neck, into her hand and looked at it.

“It was my dad’s. Actually, it’s been passed down in our family since my ancestors arrived on the Ark. At least that’s what he told me when he gave it to me. Anyway, the anniversary of his death is this week and I wanted to honor him.”

“I’m sorry. How did he die?” He was suddenly missing the Jake conversation.

“He was sick. My mother tried everything but couldn’t save him.” Her eyes filled with tears. He didn’t quite know what to do. Comforting wasn’t his thing.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled. He couldn’t think of anything else.

“That’s why I want to be a doctor when I grow up. To fix the people I love.” She glanced at his scars.

“Not everything can be fixed.”

“That won’t stop me from doing my best every time.”

“I understand. I want to be a guard when I grow up.”

Abby was surprised he mentioned this. They have been avoiding the topic of his dad for a week.

“But not like my dad. I want to stop people like my dad. I’m going to follow the law and end anyone who doesn’t. So, that no one has to feel like I felt. So, that no one has to be afraid anymore.”

“We’ll make a great team.” Abby smiled at him.

In a few days Marcus was released from the hospital and everything was _mostly_ back to normal. He sat in the lunch room, like always, eating his food pack. Abby should be here by now. She went to the restroom and disappeared. He was beginning to worry when he saw her across the room with Jake. They were laughing. No, everything was not back to normal. It was all wrong. He’ll have to become friends with that boy or he’ll lose Abby forever. At that moment Abby turned and started walking towards Marcus.

Her way was suddenly blocked by them. The gang of lunch-stealers that attacked Marcus. Today there were four of them. Their newest member was named Thelonious Jaha. Abby recognized him immediately, he was her neighbor. He was the oldest of the four and clearly the strongest.

Abby took a deep breath and tried to just walk by ignoring them but the largest boy, who, she heard, was called Trent, grabbed her locket.

“What a nice little thing, don’t you think guys?” All of them smiled and Trent took the locket off Abby’s neck.

“Give it back! It’s mine!” Abby tried to take it from him but she was way too short. Trent’s buddy pushed her to the floor. Abby’s eyes filled with tears.

Marcus was furious. Four older boys attacking a girl. Sadly, it was not an unfamiliar sight on the Ark. Everyone else in the lunch room pretended like they don’t see it. But Marcus had to do something. Abby was his best friend, his savior and the only person that understood him. He was afraid, of course, but then he remembered what he told Abby in the hospital. He said he will make the Ark safe. He said that no one will have to be afraid anymore. And he meant it. He was tired of being afraid. He stud up, walked to Abby, positioned himself right in front of Trent and just stared into him for a while.

“That doesn’t belong to you.” Marcus finally said.

“Oh… The Tree-boy’s here. Now we’re in trouble.” The four of them laughed.

“It was my father’s, please give it back.” Abby begged still sitting on the floor.

“Sorry sweetheart, but Nygel will pay a lot for this.” said Trent.

“Well, if you want it, you’ll have to go through me.” said Marcus with more confidence than he thought he had.

“Get rid of him Theo.” ordered Trent. Thelonious walked up to Marcus and cracked his knuckles. He was so much taller and bigger than Marcus, but the little boy showed no fear.

“Are you sure you want to do this, pal?” asked Theo. He was actually impressed by this little guy’s bravery.

“I can’t just let them take it. Abby’s my friend and nobody can bully her. I’ll probably get a good beating but it won’t be my first or my last. At least I’ll take a good swing at one of you.” Marcus clenched his fists. Abby stood up, wiped her tears and did the same.

“Make that two swings.” she said.

“Should I be afraid?” Trent smiled.

Theo felt sorry for the two kids and just couldn’t keep ignoring what he knew he had to do. He turned around to face Trent and his buddies.

“Trent, just give her back her father’s necklace. There are other ways to get money.” Theo crossed his arms.

“Are you kidding me? You’re on their side?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but if someone wants to hurt these two they have to go through me.”

Everyone was quiet for a short while. Jake was watching all of this from far, trying not to draw attention to himself. But now he sensed this was going to end very differently from what they were used to. He raised and walked to Marcus and Abby to stand by their side.

“Everyone, do you want to keep letting this brutes bully us and take from us or do you want to end their terror once and for all?” Jake yelled. After that, more and more kids from the lunch room got up and joined him. Trent and his friends saw that they had no chance of winning and returned the locket to Abby. They left the room quickly and never tried anything similar ever again.

 After they left there was a loud clap. Abby jumped and hugged Jake. Marcus’ smile faded. He was the one that stood up to the bullies for her. Jake joined in when he knew they would win. Jake was no hero. But it didn’t matter to Abby.

After that day not only was the Ark a tiny bit a better place, but the four of them: Abby, Jake, Marcus and Theo, became the closest of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also the next chapter will happen six or seven years in the future. That means Mark and Abby will be teenagers. :-D Some other characters from the show will probably join the story so follow the story if you’re interested.


	4. Sucks, doesn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Another chapter. Now they are all teenagers. I also added Sydney to my story. As always, I hope you like it. A comment would be much appreciated.   
> I know it’s a bit silly but I imagined what actors could be cast to play the parts in this story.  
> Here’s the list:   
> Mackenzie Foy - Abby   
> Braeden Lemasters - Marcus   
> Luke Benward - Jake   
> Stephan James - Thelonious   
> Saoirse Ronan - Diana   
> This is also for the next few chapters before the next time jump.

_Little more than seven years later…_

“What is a diagonal relationship?” Abby paced across Marcus’ room holding a book.

“Diagonal relationship? Are we still learning chemistry?” Marcus lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.

“Yes, now answer. Come on, you’re a smart guy, you can get this.”

“I… I can’t even guess.”

Abby sighed. She put the chemistry textbook on the desk and lied next to Marcus. Their hands were touching. Marcus wanted to take her hand into his. Such a little gesture of affection, but he couldn’t find the courage.

“You’re in big trouble, Mark. We have a test on Friday. And you are blissfully clueless.” said Abby staring at the ceiling. Marcus chuckled.

“I’ll be fine. How are you and Math? We have a test day after tomorrow.” He looked at her hand. This was the perfect time. It has been a few years since he noticed his feelings towards Abby had changed. Evolved. She saw them as brother and sister, but he… He was in love. There was no doubt about it. If only he could tell her. Ask her if she’d ever consider…

“I can handle it. I’ll get a D for sure. And we also have tomorrow to study… There’s something else I want to do tonight.” She turned over and looked at him. Dear God, how confusing this girl can be! One minute she calls him _buddy_ and the other she’s touching his hand or lying in bed with him. There were moments when he really thought she felt the same way about him as he did about her. He was always changing his mind. Tell her, don’t tell her, tell her, don’t tell her… Madness! He turned his head and looked into her big brown eyes that sparkled in dim light.

“There’s a dance tonight…” she started. Oh… He was beginning to think he was in a dream. But this was more realistic. He could bet someone that she will mention Jake in the next…

“Jake told me about it.”

There it was! Always that guy. When Marcus was with Abby he didn’t need anything else in the world. They could talk and laugh for hours and it could never get boring. Jake, on the other hand, was always dragging her to this or that party.

“I promise I won’t be with Jake. He just gave me the idea. It’s going to be just you and me.” she continued. He knew that was never going to happen. Jake just couldn’t stay away.

“Or we could stay here. We can watch old space movies and look for mistakes. You love that.” he sat up on the bed.

“I do. But we can do that anytime. I really want to go. Please.” She stared at him. She knew he could never say ˝no˝ to her.

“Alright. We’re going.” As soon as she heard him say it, she hugged him and then quickly jumped off the bed and started walking away.

“I’ll go and get ready. Thank you.”

“Meet you there?”

“In an hour.”

So, in an hour Marcus was waiting for Abby. He was beginning to think she wasn’t going to show up, and then he saw her at the end of the hall. She wore a braid almost every day since the day they met, but tonight she let down her hair. It fell freely to her shoulders and back. She had a colorful head wrap. She probably made it, he thought. Abby was never girly but she loved that kind of stuff. Her shirt was also tighter than usual, and had a deeper neckline. Abby was all dressed up, but it wasn’t for Jake. She said she’s not going to be with him tonight. Marcus was certain this was for him.

They entered together. The music was extremely loud, the light was dim and there were too many people. It was like any other dance or party he’d ever been to. Abby immediately dragged him to the dance floor.

Marcus was not much of a dancer and he knew it. At first he just stood there looking at Abby. She was so happy. She knew what she was doing. Then he looked around and tried to mimic others. It seemed to be working. Nobody was laughing or pointing at him. It felt good. Liberating. He took Abby’s hand and spun her around. She loved it. And then, then he slipped and he fell.

Soon everyone stopped dancing, turned towards him and laughed. For a few seconds all eyes were on him. Then everyone got back to having fun and Abby picked him up with Jake’s help. He came to the rescue out of nowhere. They put down Marcus on a bench next to the dance floor. There were a few other people sitting there, mostly passed out from having too much to drink. Abby gave Marcus a quick medical examination and determined he was fine.

“Sorry, I embarrassed you.” he said.

“No, you didn’t. Don’t say that.”, she stroked his cheek, “Do you want us to take you home?”

“No, you have fun, Abby. I’ll get myself home somehow.”

“I’ll keep her company, dude.” said Jake grabbing Abby’s hand. They went dancing and forgot all about him.

In an hour they were still dancing tirelessly. Marcus was still sitting there on the bench. Only in the meantime Thelonious had brought him a glass of moonshine. Theo would have done more for his friend, but he was dancing with a particulary pretty girl he has been eying for weeks.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” said a girl that was sitting next to Marcus on the bench. She had a half-empty bottle of moonshine but looked mostly sober.

“Do I know you?” Marcus replied. He didn’t really feel like talking.

“You do, Marcus Kane.”

He took one more good look at her and then he remembered. Diana Sydney, that was her name. She was Theo’s friend. He introduced her to Marcus at least three times.

“Diana.”

“Right. You’re a smart guy.” She maybe didn’t act drunk but her breath gave her away.

“Doesn’t what suck?”

“Oh… Come on. I’ve seen you around with that precious thing of yours. What’s her name? Allie? Annie?” She took a sip from her bottle.

“Abby.”

“Equally ridiculous.”

“And she’s not mine.”

“She’s yours in the same way Jaha’s mine. We’re in the same situation, you and me.”

“You love Thelonious?”

“There’s no fooling you.” she said as sarcastically as she could.

“Well, I don’t love Abby.” he lied.

“Sure you do. That’s why you spent the whole night here, looking at her and Griffin.”

“I didn’t spend…”

“And Jaha spent his entire night with that slut over there.” She nudged her head in Theo’s direction.

“It does suck.” he said after a while.

“Your girlfriend is leaving, hotshot.”

Marcus looked at the door and saw Abby and Jake leave, holding hands. She just left him.

“Well, you did tell her you’ll find your way home. Looks like she’s doing the same.” Diana grinned. Marcus was still shocked Abby left him. He was just staring into nothing.

“You know, you’re very good-looking. And if your little friend doesn’t see it, she’s an idiot. Such a waste… If you were just a few years older…” she whispered in his ear. He turned around to face her. He didn’t really believe what he was hearing.

“Oh, what the hell…” she mumbled and kissed him. The kiss took Marcus by surprise but he seemed to adjust to it quickly. It lasted a while before he pulled away. He did hope for a kiss tonight, but certainly not from Diana.

“Was that the first time you kissed a girl?” she asked and smiled. Marcus tried to answer but the words just wouldn’t come to him.

“Don’t answer. Anyway, if you ever get bored of waiting around for Abby to change her mind, you visit me anytime. I live next to the Griffin boy. And no one has to find out.” She gave him another little kiss followed by a meaningful look and walked away. She left him more confused than ever before. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?


	5. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues... As always sorry if there are mistakes.

It was Saturday morning. The end of a long, long week. Marcus was over at Theo's flat. They were playing chess. Just as Theo was getting ready to win, Jake walked in.

“Again with that? What are you two trying to prove?” said Jake and sat next to them on the floor.

“We’re not proving anything. The game teaches you strategy.” replied Marcus, feeling a bit offended.

“Aren’t you two real strategists?” Jake grinned.

“Where’s Abby? We have to get started on that democracy project as soon as possible.” Marcus put away the chess set.

“Who cares? We have plenty of time. Now it’s just us, the three musketeers.” Theo put one of his arms on Marcus’ shoulder and the other on Jake’s.

“Oh no… He’s about to brag about his latest girl.” Jake sighed.

“It’s that red head from the party. It took me forever to convince her I’m not a womanizer.”

“But you are.”

“That’s probably why it took so long.” Theo laughed and gave Jake a high five. Marcus wasn’t in the mood. Usually he didn’t like their conversations about girls, because he didn’t have anything to contribute. Now, for the first time, he had something, but he wasn’t in the sharing mood. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about Diana and what happened that night. The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn’t want Abby to know about it.

“That girl’s pretty, but if I were you, I’d go for that Diana. She adores you.” said Jake after a while.

“I think Marcus has me beaten there. I saw you kissing during the dance. You dog!” Theo smiled and nudged Marcus bringing his concentration back to this conversation. Damn! He forgot Theo was there. If Jake knows, Abby will know, for sure.

“How have I not known that? Good for you, dude. A hot, older girl? I’m impressed.” Jake nudged him too.

“You act all shy and nice, but you know how to close the deal.” Theo smirked at him.

“I didn’t close any deal. She kissed me.” He didn’t quite know how to end this conversation. He just hoped Abby would show up soon.

“I came with Abby.” he continued.

“Oh… That’s what you want? Abby? Well, I can’t blame you. She did look smoking that night.” Jake noticed. Of course Marcus agreed, but he wasn’t going to be so blunt with them.

“I thought I was the only one that noticed. Lately she’s looked different. Heart-stopping. You think I'd have a shot?” Theo asked.

“You kidding me? You can have any girl on the entire Ark. Can you leave me this one? I could use some eye candy.” Jake didn’t look like he was joking. Was he seriously interested? That would be bad. Marcus knew Abby would definitely say yes to Jake.

“Sorry, man. Didn’t know you were interested. You can have her when I’m done.” Theo laughed. She was just another girl to them. They saw her as a joke.

“That’s it! She’s our friend. How can you talk about her like she’s a thing? Like she’s yours to give? Yes, Abby’s a breathtaking girl but she doesn't deserve this. I won’t let you!” Marcus raised his voice unexpectedly. Jake and Theo just stared at him.

“Relax, dude. It’s not like she’ll have any of us.” Theo tried to lighten the mood.

“Wait. I haven’t made my move yet. She might say yes to me.” Jake sounded determined.

“How about this… For the sake of our friendship with each other and with Abby, let’s make a deal. Neither one of us can date Abby… Ever.” Theo’s suggestion didn’t go well with Jake’s plans.

“Wait a second…”

“Deal!”, Marcus interrupted Jake and put out his hand, “Shake on it?”

They all shook hands and looked at one another without saying a word. Theo didn’t think any girl is worth fighting over. He sensed both Jake and Marcus had a good shot and no matter whom Abby chose, they’d never be friends again.

All Marcus could think about was how he didn’t want Abby to end up with one of these two. He was going to protect her even if that meant never telling her the truth about how he felt.

The situation was very tense so it’s fortunate that Abby came at that exact moment.

“What’re you doing guys?” she asked and sat next to them on the flood.

“Waiting for you. Let’s start.” Jake replied.

They continued doing their project and didn’t really talk about anything else other than the basics of democracy. When they were done, Abby dragged Marcus to her flat to show him a ˝surprise˝.

“We have the place for ourselves. I have all the Star Wars films ready. I want to thank you for going to that dance with me.” Abby put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. _Again, confusing. First she abandons me at the dance and leaves with Jake, now she organizes us a private movie night._ It was the perfect time. They were alone. But, Marcus made a deal. And he had every intention to honor it.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want to? I have other movies.” she walked away and started going through her personal collection. Marcus approached her.

“No. It’s perfect.” he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. They were looking straight into each other’s eyes. _Now’s the time! Kiss her!_ But he didn’t. He made a promise. Or at least, that’s what he told himself was the reason for his hesitation.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and looking for mistakes. They had to press pause from time to time because they were laughing so hard it was hard to breathe. There was no movie that didn’t make them joke and goof around.

“Wait, _parsecs_ are for distance, right? “ Abby asked.

“Actually, yes.”

“No! They got it wrong.”

“Well, next to all the lightsabers and laser guns that’s nothing.” Marcus looked at his friend for a second. She was so smart. He didn’t even blink at that parsec thing. And she was such a great friend to him, organizing this night for them.

“You know what fascinates me? How many films about traveling to outer space we made. And now we’re stuck here. All we want is to go home.” Abby paused the movie.

“It is kind of ironic. A classic example of _Be careful what you wish for_.”

“Do you think we’ll ever get to go to Earth?”

“You and me? Some say not even our children’s children will go.”

“I wish we’d go. I’m sick of being stuck here. I want to see the sea. I want to run through a field, or a forest, or on the beach. And I want to stand outside in the rain.” She closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards imagining all the sounds and smells she will probably never experience.

“You know, I want to go, too.  I always wanted to learn how to swim. And climb a tree. Ever since I was a little boy.”

“We could build a tree house, and every day watch the sunset.”

_We? We. Why did she say we? She wants to go with me._ Marcus took her hand into his and looked at her smiling face.

“I’d like nothing more than to go with you to the ground.” he said emphasizing the ˝you˝.

“I’d like that, too.”

This was it. His mouth was dry, his mind was a complete mess, but it was now or never.

“Abby, I have to tell you something.” he finally mumbled.

_I like you. I love you. Be my girlfriend. I have to say something!_ Abby looked at him in anticipation but he could not decide what to say. Then he thought about Jake and Theo. They will hate him if he goes through with it.

“I just remembered my mother wanted me to help her with something tonight. I have to leave.” he said and walked out, not even saying goodbye.


	6. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet. I’m not entirely happy with every part of it but it was challenging. Enjoy it and leave a comment to let me know what do you think.

_Two months later..._

The guys have been promising Abby a proper birthday celebration for weeks now. She was the last one of them to turn 17. There were plans to throw a big party, but they decided on a quiet evening instead. Theo was in charge of planning so no one, not even Abby, knew what they were doing that night.

They were supposed to meet in front of Abby’s flat. Marcus left early because he wanted some alone time with her to give her his gift. He was pacing nervously through the corridor when he noticed Jake was already with Abby in front of her flat. Shoot! He was too late.

He picked up the pace and then suddenly stopped. He just couldn’t believe his eyes. He was now close enough to see Jake and Abby kissing. And this was not a friendly peck on the cheek like the one he got. No! This was a proper french kiss!

No! No, no… How did this happen? He thought he’d made sure this never happened. She was not supposed to fall for him! No! Jake was all wrong for her!

He stood there in a state of shock when Abby saw him. She pulled away from Jake and blushed. It was a weird situation getting weirder by the second.

“Mark, hi.” she mumbled. She seemed kind of embarrassed.

“Sorry, dude. We were going to tell you eventually. Well, now’s as good a time as any. Abby and I are dating.” Jake said taking Abby’s hand.

As Marcus recovered from the sock he started feeling all sorts of things. Mostly anger at Jake for breaking the deal. Then there was the pain. More painful than anything he’s felt before. He suddenly felt sick. Like he was going to pass out. The feeling of not being able to do anything that he knew all too well.

“Congratulations…” he said, barely. His heart was pounding like crazy and he couldn’t catch a breath.

The three of them just looked at one another. Theo arrived in a few minutes carrying two bottles of moonshine he bought from Nygel. Everyone followed him through the corridors. He immediately sensed something was wrong. Marcus was really quiet and deep in thought, while Jake and Abby were all gigglish. He got the _happy_ news soon enough and was a bit surprised, too. But he was mostly glad for them.

He was leading them to the classrooms. He got a key from a friend that owed him a favor so they could have the place to themselves.

“This is awesome.” Abby sat on the teacher’s desk.

“Glad you like it. Now, let’s get this party started.” Theo opened one of the bottles and took a big sip. Abby followed, and then Jake. Marcus refused to drink, even after hours of convincing.

Abby stopped after that first sip but Theo and Jake continued. They were telling stories, laughing and singing. The bottles were soon empty.

As hard as it is to believe, Marcus actually had a decent time, when he managed to forget about Jake and Abby. It wasn’t easy, with him sitting next to her, his hand around her waist. Marcus couldn’t help but wonder would it be him now, in Jake’s place if he wasn’t such a coward.

Theo and Jake went to get more moonshine and Marcus was left alone with Abby. She was sitting on the floor looking at the celling. He looked at her, trying to think of one normal thing to say. He couldn’t. He wanted to yell at her for being with Jake and at the same time kiss her and say how much he loved her.

“You OK?” she looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah. Actually, I have something for you…” he sat next to her on the floor. He took a thin metal chain from his back pocket and handed it to her.

“It’s for your dad’s locket.” he explained after seeing the confused look on her face.

“How did you know I broke my old one?”

“You didn’t wear it on the anniversary of your father’s death. I gathered that the old rusty chain must have broken. It was a lucky guess.”

Marcus smiled. It was just him and Abby like in the olden days and it felt just as perfect. Maybe nothing has to change. She’s still his friend.

Abby took out her locket from her pocket and put it on Marcus’ chain.

“Can you put it on me?” asked Abby turning her back to Marcus and removing her hair from her neck. He took the locket into his hand and obeyed. It looked beautiful on her. It reminded him of the little girl that saved him.

“Thank you, Mark!” Abby turned again and hugged him. He wasn’t expecting it so they both fell to the floor together. She was lying on top of him and they were both laughing. She raised her head so they were turned face to face now, staring at each other’s eyes with only inches between them.

At that point Jake walked in. He was quite drunk but the sight sobered him up pretty quickly.

“What’s going on here?” he tried to seem cool but he wasn’t. Abby moved from Marcus right away and he sat up.

“Exchanging gifts.” Abby said. That sounded better in her head. Jake pretended he didn’t hear it.

“Marcus, I need help moving Jaha. He’s having some trouble walking. That was some strong stuff.” Jake put out his hand and helped Marcus up.

“Abby, we’ll be right back.” he added before they walked out of the room. As soon as they were out of Abby’s sight, Jake pushed Marcus into a wall and pinned him down with both his arms.

“What’s your problem, dude?” Jake yelled.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Marcus tried to free himself but failed. Jake was stronger than he looked.

“Abby’s with me! You hear? Me!”

“Did I say otherwise?”

“I saw you! You have no business being in that position with my girlfriend.”

“Look, you misunderstood…”

“Oh… I understand everything perfectly. You think you’re something special to her. Well, you aren’t.”

“Jake, you’re drunk…”

“What do you know? Just don’t talk to her anymore. She doesn’t even look at you like that.”

“Then what are you so afraid of?” Marcus smirked.

“Listen, if I ever see you with her again I’ll beat the crap out of you. You’ll miss your drunk-father.”

Marcus just lost it. He pushed Jake onto the opposite wall with all his strength and clanged his fist to strike him, but then froze. This wasn’t him.

“You don’t talk about things you know nothing about. And as for Abby, she’s my friend and I’ll be by her side as long as she wants me there.”

Then he walked away leaving Jake on the floor but mostly unharmed.

He wandered around the corridors for some time. It was pretty late but he didn’t care. He was pissed. He stopped and knocked at a flat door. Diana opened. Her surprised expression quickly turned into a devilish smile. He entered without saying a word, closing the door after him.

“Abby made you the President of Friendzone Island?” she asked smiling.

“She doesn’t see what kind of a loser he is. Whatever I do I’ll never be more than her friend and maybe not even that.” He was absolutely furious.

“I told you she’s an idiot.” she whispered into his ear. She seemed to like how worked up he was.

He suddenly turned and kissed her. He didn’t even know he was going to do that, but somehow she did. As soon as his lips touched hers she grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him closer, hoping he won’t change his mind now. He came to her this time, and it wasn’t for a heart-to-heart.

He did have second thoughts but there was no stopping now. Before he knew it, they were on her bed wearing next to nothing. She took control of the situation fast.

This is far from how he imagined his first time. In the morning he woke up next to the woman he barely knew. He was so full of regret it was the only thing he could think about.

Diana woke up some time later. Marcus was completely dressed, tying his shoes.

“You leaving so quickly?” she grinned.

“Sorry, I…”

“No need to apologize, sugar. We had fun, now it’s over. I was afraid you were going to fall in love with me.”

“Well, don’t worry… And you said no one has to know?”

“I won’t tell your little friend, but you seemed over her last night.” she got out of bed and walked over to him.

“Just don’t.” he snapped.

“And as long as you don’t want to date me, you can come over anytime you want.”

He didn’t answer. He had to get out of there as soon as possible. And he did. He stood in front of her front door for a few minutes trying to figure out what the hell to do next.

Then the door to the apartment next door opened and Abby walked out wearing the same clothes from last night. That was Jake’s apartment… Oh, hell…

She soon spotted him and blushed instantly. Was it possible? That she slept with Jake the same night he did with Diana?

“You…” he tried to form a question but failed. She nodded and looked away. She didn’t seem happy and fulfilled. She appeared as regretful as he was.

“You?” she asked. Marcus nodded.

They could both have used a good talk with their best friend at this moment, but everything felt so weird. If they were just friends they would have no problem talking about this. But they weren’t. At this moment Marcus knew there was something between them, and also that he wasted his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, there will be another big time jump next chapter. Do I hear wedding bells?


	7. The Best Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are nearing the end of the story... Sorry if there are mistakes, I do my best. There will be more time jumps.

_Years later…_

Abby looked at herself in the mirror. She never really liked dresses. They were highly impractical and just ugly. However, she failed to explain her beliefs to her mother and ended up having to wear an old, boring white dress for her special day. It was passed down for generations in her family, had enormous emotional value to her mother, but it was still just a stupid dress. It was short, too. She wondered if it was acceptable to wear tights underneath. Probably not.

She let down her hair and started brushing it when she heard a knock on the door.

“I’m coming in, Abby.” Marcus entered, looking a bit concerned.

“How do I look?” asked Abby turning around to face him.

 “Horrible.” Silence.

“I’m joking.” he said after seeing her pained expression. They both smiled and she turned towards the mirror again. It was true that she looked pretty, but she also looked uneasy. Marcus could always see it on her right away. To him she was only beautiful when she was happy and relaxed, when she was being herself.

“Something on your mind?” she asked.

“Well, you mother said you shooed her out of the room. Are you alright?” It was true that Doctor Reed sent for Marcus because she knew he was the only one that could calm her daughter down, but he also had an agenda of his own. During Abby and Jake’s on-again, off-again relationship he was always looking for an opportunity to admit his true feelings for Abby. He was devastated a month ago when he heard they were going to get married. He realized he might never get a chance after today.

“I don’t know what I am.” she seemed quite upset now.

“I forgot to say _Thank you_ for setting me up with Callie.”

Earlier that week Abby suggested he should spend some more alone time with her best friend. Callie. And he did. He tried his best to fall hopelessly in love with her. But it didn’t work. She was OK. But she wasn’t Abby.

“So, you like her? Is it serious?”

Marcus really appreciated the irony of today. He was the one that always had feelings for Abby and wanted to settle down, while Jake and Jaha were always _on the hunt_ for a new girl. Today however, Jaha was a happily married man and Jake was about to vow to spend the rest of his life with Abby. Marcus was more lost than ever. He has never had a serious relationship. Not really. Now, he was the one having one night stands, not even remembering names. And there was the fact that he was the Best Man.

“I don’t know. We’ll see.” he lied. His heart belonged to only one. And she was standing right there. This was the time. The very last time. But she was upset; she might say _yes_ and regret it later.

“You know, you can take you time if you need to. Nothing’s set in stone.”

“I can’t do that. They’re all waiting for me. My mum, Jake, his parents, friends… What would I say? _Sorry, don’t feel like it today? Thanks for coming?_ ” she sat down and put her head in her hands.

“I simply meant that you need to work out what do you want. You’re having doubts and that is normal, but if it’s something more you can’t go through with the wedding.” He had to be fair to her. If she decides to back out than he’ll tell her.

“And what if I don’t want to go through with it?”

“Then I’ll go out and tell all of them the wedding isn’t happening.” he sat next to her and took her hands into his.

“We’ve broken up so many times before. I’m scared. And I basically had no boyfriends except him. Maybe he’s not the one for me.”

“Abby…”

“Am I a terrible person for thinking that I may not love him after all?” her eyes started filling up with tears.

“No, you’re not… Does he make you happy? Can you see a future with him?”

“We _are_ happy together. Truly. I… I don’t think I’d find that with anyone else.” she smiled slightly. She felt a whole lot better.

Something broke in Marcus. He couldn’t tell her now. He wanted to fix her. And he did. Only he pushed her right back to Jake. But she was happy. Jake made her happy. And maybe a relationship between the two of them wouldn’t work after all. He spent all this time idolizing it, but he’s different and she’s different. He had to face the fact that she wasn’t that little girl that saved him anymore, not even the girl he taught Math, and he wasn’t the little bullied boy, or the guy that almost broke his leg dancing. His chance was already gone. He could feel it slipping through his fingers at that moment. It was hard but kind of liberating.

“You should go. Your future is waiting for you.” he smiled and stood up. She did the same and opened the door.

“Thank you, Mark.” she said softly.


	8. Knock, knock

_About a year later…_

Knock, knock.

Marcus opened his eyes slightly. He could see nothing but darkness. Hoping it was all a dream, he closed them again. Then there was that knock again. Harder, louder.

He had no choice but to get out of bed and check it out. While walking towards the door he realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt, so he put on literally the first one he saw and while doing so, glimpsed a clock. It was 2 a.m.! God, this better be a life or death situation.

The knocker grew more impatient.

“Coming!” yelled Marcus and a few moments later opened the door.  It took him a few seconds to get used to the bright lights in the hallway, but afterwards he could clearly see the nervous knocker was Abby.

It took him another few seconds to notice the tears dripping from her eyes. She was completely still and quiet, giving him time to process.

“Abby? What are you doing here? What… What happened?” he mumbled clumsily.

Marcus was confused. They stayed friends since she married Jake but it was never like before. They were definitely not close enough anymore for late-night visits.

Abby didn’t answer his question. She leaped and hugged Marcus as tightly as she could, stepping into the room and pushing him backwards. He returned the hug and slowly closed the door behind them. They were alone now and she was still holding on to him and crying.

“It’s OK. You know you can tell me anything.” Marcus whispered.

“It’s Jake! I don’t know what I was thinking, with him.” she let go of Marcus.

“Did he…”

“No, he didn’t hit me. And I know how to defend myself. It’s just the things he said tonight… I don’t think he ever loved me. What we have is not a marriage…”

“Sit down. You can tell me everything. I’m sure it’s not that bad…”

Marcus was cut off when Abby roughly slammed her lips to his. She also put her hands around his neck and kept them there even after Marcus ended the kiss.

 “What? You broke up with Callie, right?” asked Abby, only a few inches from his confused face.

It was true. He tried to make it work with Callie and they were doing great for a few months, but two weeks ago it all felt apart. Never the less, he was finally able to get Abby off his mind and have a meaningful relationship, but then this happened.

“Oh, don’t pretend like you don’t want to.” she resumed kissing him and started tugging on his shirt. He was enjoying it. It was Abby! He dreamed of this happening for years. Maybe this was a dream. So maybe he should just give in. But it wasn’t fair to Jake.

He slowly and gently pushed her away one more time.

“Abby?”

“Marcus?” she mimicked him.

“I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later. You’re angry. You’re not thinking straight.”

“Believe me, I’m thinking clearly for the first time, in a long time. You’ve always been there for me. You’ve never let me down. Screw Jake. I love _you_ …”

He couldn’t believe it. He heard it. She said it. He didn’t even dream about something like this.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments. He was never faced with a bigger dilemma in his life.

“I love you, too, Abby. Since I met you.” 

This time he kissed her, putting his hands around her waist.

Yes, it wasn’t fair, but that’s exactly why Marcus did it. When was Jake ever fair to him?  When did he ever think about anyone other than himself? But, this wasn’t even about Jake. It was about Abby. Abby wanted this, too. She wanted _him_. And Marcus could never deny her anything.

She helped him remove his shirt. This was far from the first time he had a girl in this room, still it felt like a first. It felt new and important.

Soon he pinned her gently against the wall. He was taking charge and Abby didn’t mind. Marcus was nothing like Jake; Marcus was so loving and affectionate. It felt different, like something she needed but didn’t know she did until now.

It just felt right to both of them.

Tomorrow morning, Marcus opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Abby’s face as she was sleeping with her head on his chest. She looked too peaceful to wake up so he just tried to go back to sleep again. He wanted them to stay like this forever. The thought of Jake or Callie never even crossed his mind.

Abby was slowly coming to her senses when she remembered the events of last night and realized she wasn’t in her own bed. She jerked and sat up on the bed. Without saying a word she put her head in her hands.

“Abby…” Marcus touched her hand slightly. He didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t expect her to react this way. All the things she said last night…

“No one can know, Mark.” she whispered and looked straight at him.

“I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to.”

“Oh God… What did I do? He’s going to want to know where I’ve been tonight.” she started mumbling to herself.

“Callie can cover for you.”

“I don’t want her to know. No one can know.”

Oh no. Marcus was beginning to realize that everything Abby said yesterday was to make him do what she wanted. How could he have been so naive? Last night meant the world to him, but she was only worried about what Jake would think.

“I have to go. Now.” she said suddenly and got up from the bed.

“Abby wait.” he almost yelled. She turned around.

“I just want you to know it wasn’t a mistake to me. I told the truth about how I feel.” he walked up to her and gave her one more tender kiss.

“I know it might be hard to believe, but I was telling the truth, too. I just can’t… I’m married. I made a promise.”

Marcus nodded.

“I think we shouldn’t see each other for a while. We’re still friends. I just need some distance.” she walked out and closed the door after her.

Marcus just stood there for a few moments and stared into nothing. He blew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… There it was. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I'll post one more.


	9. Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sort of fits into the flashback in1x03.  
> Sorry I was a day late with this one. I am working on another story about Lexa’s past and I got a bit carried away with it. I should start posting that here soon. Also I started school this week and I had to deal with that too.  
> Well, without further ado…

Marcus stormed into Jaha's office and slammed the door behind him.

“How could you?” he yelled and got no answer from his friend.

“What were you thinking? Jake’s your friend. Our friend. Your _best_ friend.” he continued.

“I had no choice.” Jaha tried to justify arresting Jake earlier today.

“You always have a choice! And how could you do that to Abby? She told you that in confidence, she trusted you, she asked for your help and you do this!”

“He was going to break the law. Put us all in danger. I had to stop him. That is my job!”

“You’re talking like he killed a man. He was being stupid. He was being Jake!”

“We’re not kids anymore! I can’t just ignore what he did because _that’s who he is_.”

“Clarke is a kid. A sweet innocent kid. What’s going to happen to her?”

“She will be charged for her crimes.”

“You can’t be serious?”

“You of all people should know what happens when guards and councilmen don’t follow laws. I’m sorry for Abby, I really am, but there’s nothing I can do.”

“Alright, chancellor.”

Marcus walked out with the same fierceness he walked in. Only a few minutes before Abby came to him, crying. She was desperate and begged him to help her husband and daughter.

They hadn’t been friends for years. She even started calling him Kane some time ago. Like she was trying to wipe out their entire history together. The friendship of Marcus and Abby. Like she was denying that he was her best friend Mark once. He was different, that was true, but he still couldn’t say no to her. So of course he was going to do anything to save her husband. A man he hated.

Jake sat in his cell staring at the celling. A part of him was wondering if he’s done the right thing. He was right. There was no doubt about it, but was it worth losing his life over? Losing Abby and Clarke? And now… Clarke was involved too. That was certainly not part of the plan.

Marcus took a deep breath before entering. This was hard for him. Breaking rules. He was doing the exact thing he was trying to prevent. But he was doing the _right_ thing, wasn’t he? His father bent the rules when it suited him. Made people cover for him. Was that the kind of man Marcus was?

“What were you thinking?” Marcus asked. Jake was genuinely surprised to see him here. He was maybe the last person to be upset about his situation.

“They deserved the truth. You came to gloat I presume.”

“I came to help.”

“Why would you do that?” Jake sniggered.

“Doesn’t matter. I talked to Jaha. He’s really set on killing you. You have to take an Escape pod. I’ll take you. It’s the only way.”

“Wait? You want me to escape to Earth? Floating’s more merciful. There’s a million ways to die even before the radiation gets me.”

“It’s a chance. You know there’ve been theories Earth is survivable again. For once in your life just be smart and go with me.”

“Even if I survive I would be alone. That isn’t living.”

“We’re running out of oxygen, remember? Someone will be joining you soon to test if we can start Project Exodus.”

“You want to help me? Warn them. They have to know!”

“Jake stop! Just stop! I’m giving you a way to stay alive. Take it.”

“I… I can’t! And if you let me go, you know what I will do. I’ll do what I have to.”

“Jake you can’t.”

“I did nothing wrong! I’m not running! Keep your pod!”

“Are you suicidal? Do Abby and Clarke mean nothing to you?”

“You know, Clarke asked me the same thing.”

“Of course she did. She’s a smart kid. And you got her arrested.”

“I didn’t mean to. Now, just leave the door open. That’s all I need.”

“Absolutely not! I’m not letting you go to _finish what you started_.  I promised… I promised Abby…”

“You’d do anything for her, wouldn’t you?” asked Jake after a pause.

“Anything.” Marcus decided to answer sincerely.

“Good. We never adored each other but I trust you. I leave them to you. Promise me, you’ll take care of Abby and Clarke for me. Make sure nothing happens to them.”

“You know I will.”

Jake put out his hand and Marcus took it. They shook hands like they did years ago, the last time they made a deal about Abby.

That afternoon Jake was floated right before the eyes of his wife and daughter. Clarke was arrested soon after. Marcus couldn’t bear to watch it. He was in his room alone thinking about the great responsibility Jake passed on to him, when Abby came in, sobbing. She was still holding Jake’s wedding ring in her hand.

“I’m sorry, Abby…”

“Why didn’t you do anything? Why didn’t you help him? It wasn’t his fault!”

“I tried. I really did…”

“You didn’t. You don’t even care! You act like this doesn’t even concern you.”

“I talked to Jaha. I couldn’t change his mind.”

“You’re a councilman, no one would suspect you. You could have freed him.”

Marcus wanted to tell her the truth about how Jake didn’t want to be helped. Marcus was ready to break the law for her and there she was blaming him for everything. He could tell her. But it would break her heart to know Jake gave up. Abandoned her. He didn’t want her to hate Jake. Not after she lost him and now Clarke too. It was better she didn’t know.

“I don’t break laws. I’m not a criminal. I’d be floated too. I’m sorry but it’s his own damn fault. I wouldn’t set him free if he begged me!”

 “He was saving us all! What did you do? What did you ever do for others?”

Marcus didn’t say anything. He thought he’ll be able to handle her anger and hatred, but it was rough. God… After all this years he still loved her. Her tears hurt him more than anything else he’s ever experienced.

“I keep us safe here. He’s a traitor. And I think Jaha made the right choice killing him. One less problem for us to handle.”

Abby slapped him.

That was probably the first time he raised his voice at her. Of course he didn’t mean any of it. But it was better she blamed him and only him. He actually felt a bit responsible. He did fail to save Jake. Deep down he thought he deserved this.

“I don’t want to see you, ever again! You stay away from me and my family!”

She stormed out. He stood there silently reconsidering his decision. How was he supposed to keep his word now? Take care of them?

He thought about all the chances he had growing up. To tell her. If he just found the strength then everything now would be different. He thought about how she could have been his wife and Clarke his child. He backed away so many times because he thought Jake would bring her happiness, he backed away because he loved her. And he was wrong. Now he pushed her away again, because he loved her, because he didn’t want her to think the love of her life let her down.

Maybe one day the right thing to do will be telling her the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it. Hope you enjoyed that. I really had fun writing it and coming up with ideas. The comments mean a lot to me so if you have an opinion I’d love to hear it.  
> I should be posting some other stories soon, so if you liked this one go and check them out.  
> :-D


End file.
